


Three Kisses, Three Loves

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko using Kakashi as her personal pointer, But he will thank her anyway, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, Iruka can be really funny while drunk, Kakashi is a cute fuzzy thing wrapped in deadly accurance, Kakashi is not amused by that, M/M, Naruto loves to be hugged by Iruka despite his complaints, Responsible tipsy Kakashi, Romance, Tsunade just wants an excuse to drink her way of the Hokage title, and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Iruka plus alcohol proves to be a very interesting combination, after all, the good Sensei let out all his secrets and a few curses. And probably snatched an elusive Jonin, turned Hokage, to boot.





	Three Kisses, Three Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyLabRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/gifts).



> This was supposed to be my second piece for Iruka’s birthday bash, but well… My mind had other plans. It’s inspired by my conversation with CrazyLabRat (and this is for you dear!) about drunk!Iruka and the prompt Mwah: Three people they’d like to kiss.

 

 

 

To say Kakashi was peeved by how Tsunade declared they were going to party him finally taking the office, was an understatement. And he couldn’t even escape because the woman had a vicious grip on his arm before he could even sign a transportation jutsu. He didn’t want to celebrate the fact he was going to be Naruto’s stand-in while the boy still gained the experience and study he needed to finally achieve the position he so much wanted.

 

It was because of that woman that he found himself in between Anko and Genma in a table in one of the most famous bars in Konoha, the _Tree Beard_. The table was full of his friends, and students, and most of the Konoha 11, but the only person he had his eyes on was Iruka-sensei.

 

The Chunin was laughing sitting beside Naruto, very much drunk, and talking as loud as their unpredictable ninja. He had never seen the Academy instructor so carefree, his ponytail slightly loose, brown eyes glinting beautifully, and those beautiful plump lips stretched in a wonderful smile that made the half-lit table seem bright.

 

Iruka was telling his students all his stories as a kid, how much of a brat and prankster he was, receiving indignant answers from Naruto.

 

 “But Iruka-sensei you were always screaming at me for my pranks!”

 

And then Iruka would laugh even harder and lean against Naruto so he could mock-whisper (although because of the noise of the bar and their table alone it worked pretty fine), making the boy’s cerulean eyes glint mischievously, making Kakashi wonder what Iruka was telling Naruto.

 

He was jostled from his observation when Anko abruptly moved, reaching for Iruka that was right across her.

 

“Ruuuka~” she sang his name.

 

“Yes, Anko?” he answered just as happily.

 

“I have a question for you!” She slurred mid through her words.

 

Iruka took another sip of his beer, the 10th of that night (not that Kakashi was counting, no, he wasn’t) before he answered.

 

“Shoot!” He said at the same time he placed his beer with a loud thud on the table.

 

Anko’s grin was predatory, and in her eagerness, she grasped Kakashi’s arm and pulled him ahead. Kakashi tried to pray his arm away from her hands, but it was futile, he wasn’t drunk, but he was pretty much tipsy, and that made him slower and a tad sluggish.

 

“I’m very curious, Ruka mine, in this table, do you have three people you would like to kiss? Hum?” She practically screamed in all her drunk glory, pulling Kakashi’s arm with hers when she raised it. If she didn’t attract the attention of everyone from their table – and the hole bar if Kakashi was honest – with her yell, she definitely did with her manhandling their new Hokage.

 

Genma slapped the table just as loudly, rattling some empty bottles and cups.

 

“Yes, Iruka-sensei, I bet I’m one of them~!” Genma rose from his chair and leaned forward, pouting his lips for a kiss. But the only thing he received was a laugh and Iruka’s palm as he pushed Genma away.

 

“Nah, Genma-san, you are not even in my top 30,” the Chunin said with an amused glint in his eyes, his cheeks already flushed by the alcohol gained a darker hue.

 

That made Tsunade cackle loudly and pat Raidou on the back, making the poor Tokubetsu Jonin fall face first on the table.

 

“That’s a good one, Iruka! Anyone wants to bet with me the names of the top 3?” She looked around, but Shizune was fast in dissuading the woman with a bottle of sake.

 

Iruka settled back on his chair and was taking another sip of his drink, laughing by himself as he watched Genma’s saddened face. But Anko wasn’t going to be distracted.

 

“C’mon, Ruka! Tell us!” Anko asked again while using Kakashi’s arm as her personal pointer, making Naruto laugh at Kakashi’s suffering face.

 

“Why should I?” Iruka placed his bottle back on the table grinning madly.

 

“Because you are my best friend! And the best lover I had ever had!” She bellowed, finally letting go of Kakashi’s arm, making the Jonin finally breathe in relief.

 

That was until her last words registered in his mind, and he felt his world go 360 degrees. He looked from one to the another and back again, feeling a strange pressure in his heart at those words. They couldn’t, could they?

 

Iruka snorted flapping his hand in front of him, in a dismissive way, ignoring the leering looks some of the others were sending him, mostly Tsunade. He also ignored a spluttering Naruto.

 

“Seriously? The snake woman?”

 

“I was 17 and confused,” he nodded to himself and took another sip of his beer.

 

“I still cry into my sleep every time I remember that you prefer a dick over a pussy,” Anko said in false grief, hiccupping as she bent forward. At those words, Kakashi felt that pressure ease. “You know I’m always open for yah, Ruka mine,” she really tried to sound all seductive, but she ended up slurring half the words.

 

Iruka bent forward as well and grinned stupidly drunk.

 

“Nah, I pass… But,” he slapped his hands in a very drunk fashion. “I will tell yah my top 3 I want to kiss,” he said while raising his beautiful brown eyes and looked around the table.

 

And Kakashi felt his eyes narrow at the expectant faces of some of those people, but then he shook his head. That giddy feeling in his chest wasn’t helping him, Iruka was just a comrade, not the person he was in love for years already, since that skillful, but too good Chunin was assigned as a member of his squad in a mission so long ago. The owner of those beautiful shining eyes, so full of resolution and passion, that he could never forget.

 

But Iruka’s eyes came back to Anko, and his grin grew soft.

 

“In third place, I would like to kiss you, my best friend,” he spoke as he moved forward giving Anko a peck on her ready lips, making her giggle.

 

“Yeees,” she said slumping back into her chair with reddened cheeks. “Love you too, Ruka!”

 

He chuckled as people whistled around them, and Kakashi was glaring at the giggling kunoichi sitting beside him. Then Iruka moved back to his chair and raised his hand.

 

“In the second place,” he said as his hand formed the number two. “It’s my precious little brother.”

 

Before Naruto could evade him, Iruka’s arm was hung around his shoulder and he was pulled for a sloppy kiss on his temple. Naruto made a show trying to escape Iruka’s hold on him, but everyone could see how half-hearted that was.

 

“Iruka-sensei…” he whined, cheeks flushing as some cooed at how affectioned Iruka was.

 

But then Kotetsu pipped in, with a playful grin.

 

“Iruka, I don’t think Anko asked about the brotherly kind of kiss!” he said just as drunk and leaning heavily on Izumo that was sitting beside him.

 

Iruka huffed and let go of Naruto that tried to hide his face behind his cup.

 

“I don’t care, that’s my top three of kisses, so let it go…” he said while rising from his chair, body swaying slightly as he did so. “Do you want to know the first or not?” He sent a glare in the direction of his friend.

 

At that Kotetsu widened his eyes and nodded fast – despite Iruka’s glare alone was making him fearful, the other glares sent his way helped. Kakashi included, he did really want to know who was the first, he just needed. Because maybe he could send that person into a long and suffering mission just so he couldn’t see them around the village.

 

“Good!” Iruka declared, attracting Kakashi’s attention back to him. And when he did it, Kakashi had his eyes locked by those beautiful brown ones, that even in that dimmed lit bar were shining. “The first place, it’s the stupidest person I had ever known, but despite that… I still fell in love with him, the fucker,” he slurred a bit as he spoke, eyes still looking directly at Kakashi, that felt his heart start beating faster and louder in his chest.

 

“Who?” He not even noticed when he spoke, he just did as he watched Iruka’s face soften just a tiny bit.

 

“You, you stupid!” And launched his hands forward grabbing Kakashi by his vest and pulled him into a crushing kiss through the mask. And for the first time in his life, Kakashi cursed the existence of that fabric on his face.

 

For what felt an eternity all the sound their table was doing, the rooting and screams were dimmed until all he could hear was the thumping of his heart. But it all ended too soon as Iruka pulled back, his eyes still half closed, and all Kakashi could see were those plump lips slightly swollen because of the force he attacked Kakashi’s covered lips. It was such a beautiful picture, and before Kakashi could think too much or get intercepted by anyone he was grabbing Iruka and signaling for a transportation jutsu.

 

It was with a surprised yelp from Iruka that indicated they landed in his new apartment. Iruka looked around confused for a second, before he slumped against Kakashi’s chest, making the older nin wrap his arms around him.

 

“Where are we?” The Chunin asked, his voice sounding muffled where he was snuggling against Kakashi’s chest.

 

“My house,” Kakashi answered, moving just slightly so he could see Iruka’s face.

 

“Why are we here?” Iruka sluggishly blinked his brown eyes at Kakashi, showing his curiosity in those.

 

“Because… Because I wanted to kiss you properly,” he said cautiously, one hand moving up Iruka’s body, making Iruka shiver slightly, to then cup his face. The Chunin smiled sweetly, brown eyes shining even more. “But…” at that Iruka’s smile dimmed slightly. “Did you mean it? What you said?”

 

He searched Iruka’s face as he noticed the younger man straighten his back and pull back a little more so he could have a better look at his face.

 

“Yes! I love you, Kakashi,” he said in his common bout of passion, eyes shining with truth in them. “I do… For so long, I—” he couldn’t finish as Kakashi pulled his mask down in a swift move and pressed his lips against Iruka’s, no mask in between them this time.

 

The kiss was as chaste as the first, but their lips were soft against each other, tender and hopeful. Kakashi pulled back with a final brush of their lips, opening his eyes to see Iruka blinking his open, those so full of feeling, so full of love. And Kakashi let himself drown on those eyes, on those feelings pouring out of it.

 

“Please, stay,” he said, bringing Iruka closer and pressing his forehead against Iruka’s. “I want to talk to you when we are both sober, I want this,” he said truthfully, still looking right into those beautiful eyes. “I want you, I want us… So, please, stay,” he pleaded at the end, making Iruka chuckle lightly.

 

“Yes, yes, I will stay,” he said moving to snuggle against Kakashi’s chest. “I’m sleepy.”

 

Kakashi laughed, and gently nudged Iruka to move away from his body. He looked at those beautiful brown eyes, the words he wanted so much to tell Iruka since the Pain attack ready on lips, but he stopped himself. He wanted to tell Iruka that when they were sober when he could properly talk to Iruka about their future.

 

“I will take care of that,” he said and guided Iruka to his room.

 

It took him a few minutes to pull Iruka’s vest out of him and his sandals and tucked him on his bed. With a final kiss on Iruka’s forehead, he moved to his linen closet and grabbed the extra futon he had there and blankets and set it all on the living room.

 

That night he went to sleep with a smile, and with certainty, things would change in the next day, for the best. The words ‘I love you’ chanting in his head and lulling him into a blissful night full of dreams of Iruka and his smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story grew and grew, and it will have a second chapter! xD I hope you liked this little silly thing of mine. And now that I see it, it’s the second time I have Iruka telling Kakashi he loves him, maybe next time I will have one in which Kakashi is the one to confess first, hum? ;)
> 
> I really hope you like this, and let me know your thoughts in the comments, I really appreciate them! And CrazyLabRat I really hope you like the result of our talk a long time ago about drunk!Iruka and how honest he could be. 
> 
> See you around my beautiful peeps, and hopefully next time I will have an update in "Unexpectedly" if you are one of the people following that story of mine. 
> 
> Nath :*
> 
> You can find me on[ Discord](https://discord.gg/2ujTJv), let's join us in The Pit. 
> 
> Also in [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/) on Facebook.
> 
> And also on [Tumblr](http://limonath.tumblr.com/). 


End file.
